battle_of_the_multiverse_collab_tv_tropesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
'''Debut: '''Donkey Kong '''Home Universe: '''Super Mario Mario is a popular icon from the Super Mario series. He goes on adventures to rescue Peach from the clutches of Bowser. Tropes * Acrofatic: As usual. While he's not really obese, he does have a belly, which doesn't impede his jumping ability. * Adaptational Jerkass: In the Tv series, Mario somewhat became a jerk, either being greedy or selfish. * Action Dad: Due to now having Baby Mario and Maple, Mario now became a dad but that doesn’t stop him from adventuring. * Ambiguous Disorder: Mario seemed to be prone to be triggered and even go into villainy when he gets harmed and killed or having his family getting lost. The latter seemed to be heavily implied as if his family gets lost or kidnaped, Mario would be angry, even if it’s completely on accident. Mario also seemed way more psychopathic and sometimes even selfish. * Anti Hero: Mostly In the TV series. He is somewhat of a jerk to his friends and family. * Asshole Victim: He does get into a lot of slapstick but considering how rude, selfish and sometimes even villainous he can be, It can be somewhat hard to feel bad for him. * Badass Mustache: Mario has one. It’s very iconic and was created to help the sprite to look more appealing. * Berserk Button: Kidnaping his family will make him find you and kill you. * Big Brother Instinct: Mario would usually be a jerk but if you ever messed with his brother, you will get killed. * Butt Monkey: Mario gets into a lot of violence, be it either being killed, annoyed or injuries. * The Chew Toy: For some reason, Mario is the one getting hurt. He would even take the most hits in more serous media like Video Games or Movies. * Depending on the Writer: This time, it’s justified due to this series being a whole collab but sometimes, things get tough. Mario would be a jerk in the TV series but in more closely based media like Movies and Video Games, he would be friendly or at least kind and lawful good. * Did You Just Punch Out Cthulhu?: Mario does this to the Dark Lich, Archdemon, Zable Fahr and Dragon Emperor. * Family Man: Mario has a happy family with having a young brother named Luigi, being happily married to Princess Peach and having two happy children with a daughter named Maple and a son named Baby Mario. * Foolish Sibling, Responsible Sibling: Mario is this to Luigi. Mario is a jerk and is mostly impulsive and Luigi is nice. They would advert this though with Mario being Responsible due to his more brave and more parental personality while Luigi is a Foolish coward. * Good Parents: Mario’s actually a good father, having two happy children. * Happily Married: Mario is married to Peach and is happy with it. Heck, She is one of the few people Mario respect, let alone on a regular bases. * Heroic BSoD: Has one when he learns that the kidnapped Peach and Maple aren't at Bowser's Keep. Has another one later when Luigi seemingly falls to his death. Thankfully, the Ice Climbers save him. * Heroic Mime: In Super Smash Adventures, Mario doesn’t talk, instead he does gestures and speak gibberish. * Jerkass: Mario is without a doubt, a prick. * Jerk with a Heart of Gold: Despite being a bit of a jerk in the TV Series and being jealous of Kirby in Mario and Kirby: Super Star Legacy, he is still Mario. A heroic plumber who do whatever it takes to save his family, friends and even adversities. * Lazy Husband: While it seemed subverted with Mario never being lazy, it seems like he is still somewhat lazy. He would rather be jerk and be jealous instead of being quite generous. * Lethally Stupid: His jerkish side and stupidity seemed to cause some of the deaths on the series. * Mascot: Appearing in Movies, Video Games, Tv Episodes and Art, Mario is the most popular character in this series * Manchild: Mario is a 26 year old man (probably even older due to his children and implantations of some time passing by) but he’s still stupid, selfish, and is a overall a jerk. * Mr. Vice Guy: He is somewhat of a jerk but he is still somewhat the Mario we all know and love. * Papa Bear: After Maple's birth, he becomes much more protective of her and Peach, to the point where he flies off the handle when he hears that they've both been kidnapped (again) and rushes straight for Bowser's Keep. * Out-of-Character Moment: Mario is known for being kind and heroic in his home series but in the TV Series, he’s a bit more aggressive and mean. He does occasionally have his nice streak but it’s rare to see him nice. * Scout Strenght: Mario is a fat plumber but he has some skills such as being able fight Bowser and his troops/friends. * White Gloves: Keeps them inexplicably shiny, considering his profession. * Would Hit a Child: Sometimes, he would nearly harm Kirby out of carelessness or just scare him despite Kirby being a sensitive child. Category:Character Pages